Mukuro's Ponytail!
by WinterAssassin
Summary: A short One-Shot for Kazekage Gaara on TinierMe! :3  Mukuro x OC!


One-Shot for my TinierMe Friend, Kazekage Gaara

:3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, for if I did, there would be a lot of Yama related yaoiness or shounen ai-ness *O*bb xDDD~

I also do not own my friend's OC! xDDbb~

~  
>Warning:<p>

Sorry, I fail at spelling, and grammer.

Don't hurt me ; o;b

Her OC:

Name: Michelle.

Age: 13.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Likes: The Color Green and flowers.

Dislikes: Bugs, Suzume-chan (BTW, Suzume's my TM name xDD~ Add me! 'D "Suzume-chan"~)

Personality: Funny and Nice.

Others: Thinks Suzume-chan looks like poop. (THANKS GAARA! Thaaannkkksss), and Mukuro's Ponytail TYL! (LOL xDD)

Michelle walked down the street in a hurry, trying to find someone.

She huffed, and crossed her arms.

'Where could he have gone?' She thought, looking across the street, before crossing.

"Stupid Mukuro." She glared at the ground, and turned 'round the corner.

She sighed, and looked around the not-so-busy streets.

'Hn, i'm gonna hurt him whenever I see him.' She thought, pouting, and continued walking.

Michelle turned around another corner, but bumped into someone.

"Oops-.. sor-.. Oh! Suzume, your sure look like poop today." She smiled innocently.

Suzume blinked, "Thaaanks.." She sweat dropped, then helped her friend off the ground.

"I love you to." Suzume sighed, then patted her friends shoulder.

"Oh, whatcha doing?" She questioned, blinking at her friend.

Michelle blinked back, "Oh, looking for someone..." She mumbled, glaring at the ground slightly.

Suzume blinked, again, then slyly smiled. "Oh, I see how it is~" She giggled to herself.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Michelle stared at her friend.

Suzume continued to smile innocently, "Nothing~ Nothing at all." She snickered, then skipped away, humming to herself.

'Pssh, weird Suzume!' Michelle thought, then continued on her search for Mukuro.

As she walked, she glared at her black bangs getting in the way of her eyes. She blew at them, and they went out of the way for a second, but quickly returned to bothering her eyes.

She glared again, and just tucked the evil hair behind her ears.

Michelle smiled, 'Victory.' she chuckled darkly on the inside.

"A- ah, Mi- Michelle.." Michelle blinked, and turned around to see Chrome.

She dived at Chrome, and grabbed Chrome's shoulders.

"Chrome! I need to talk to Mukuro! Where is he?" Michelle said, shaking the poor fragile girl.

"A- ah, he's somewhere.." she mumbled, then slipped out of Michelle's grip and lightly ran off.

"Somewhere? GAWD!" She frowned, then continued her search.

(Suzume-chan's POV.)

I smirked, and grabbed Lambo from Tsuna's house, and took him to where I knew Mukuro would be.

After a while, I took out a water bottle, and poured it all over Lambo's Ten Year Later Bazooka.

"Ah, there you are, Mukuro!" I said, running up to him.

"Oya?" He looked at me, then at the purple bazooka.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"You'll see." I said, gently putting Lambo on the ground.

"Kufufufuu.." He laughed.

"TA-DAA!" I said, slamming the bazooka on his head, and watching him poof, just as Michelle came around the corner.

(Back to no one's POV.)

Michelle stopped, and waved the smoke out of her face.

"What the-.." she blinked at it, then the white smoke cleared.

Michelle's eyes widened, "Mukuro!"

"Oya?" Ten Years Later Mukuro blinked, and looked around, then layed his eyes on Michelle.

"Kufuf-" he didn't get to finish, and watched as Michelle casually pulled out a pair of scissors.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "And what's that for?" he asked, then casaully laughed slightly.

"It's for.. this!" Michelle said, casually diving at Mukuro and tackling him.

She grinning evilly.

Michelle took the scissors, and pointing them straight to Mukuro's ponytail.

Mukuro's eyes widened.

"TAKE THIS! BUWAHAHAHAHAHH!" She laughed, and casually cut off Mukuro's long-ass ponytail.

Just then, he poofed back to the normal Mukuro.

"Oya? What are you doing on top of me?" He smiled.

".. Nothing!" Michelle said, and got off Mukuro and ran off.

'Mission complete, I guess.' Suzume thought, and smiled innocently.


End file.
